Meowth's story
by ThePineconeAuthor
Summary: Hey we all know the Meowth learned to speak English story right? Well, this is what happened before that. Note: This is a sequel so it would be more easier to understand if you read "Pikachu's story" in my profile. Rated T just in case
1. The Battle

"Meowth!" The cat-like pokemon perfectly executed the powerful attack. He was raised with a woman who fought for the bad, but started seeing the light. He must't forget that.

After using nasty plot, Meowth smashed into the older cat by distracting it with pay day, then using a powerful feint attack. The Persian recoiled and crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Meowth smirked. Take that!

"Impossible!" The grunt sputtered, calling back his pokemon

"6 Pokemon have been eliminated. Time for you to leave." Meowth's trainer said

"Oh, 6? The normal amount for a trainer? Unfortunately, I am not a regular trainer."  
A Tauros, Rhydon, Primape, Snorlax, and Aerodactyl popped out.

Meowth looked up in shock. That many pokemon?

"Come on Meowth, I believe in you. You need to fight them. For me, for Pichu, and for you."

And Meowth was a proud pokemon. He fought plenty of battles training under the leader. Or at least who the previous leader. The master has already quit from being in his services. Meowth snarled at the horde.

Tauros charged. Meowth smashed a feint attack into Tauros's leg and the bull howled. Snorlax stepped forward, but Meowth dodged the punches and threw a coin into his stomach. Primape ran over for a karate chop, but Meowth grabbed his arm and swung the monkey into the diving Aerodactyl. Tauros charged again, but the cat pokemon slid under the pokemon and used feint attack on the weak leg. As he slid out, proud of himself, he saw his master looking horrified. Primape used karate chop as Snorlax sat on him.

"RUN PICHU!" cried the master, "Save your self!"

"Oh Pichu eh? Snorlax, Aerodactyl, Tauros go after it! Everyone else, attack."

Rhydon made the first move. With a loud smash of his foot, the house started shaking. Everything seemed to collapse as Meowth sat weakly and unable to do anything. Fissure. A move that isn't always accurate, but can damage-even kill-someone with one hit. Meowth screamed as the rocks came tumbling down.

Rhydon and Primape looked for evacuation orders from their master as one side of the house collapsed. The grunt was already gone.

Meowth sobbed with the other pokemon. All he could hope for was that Pichu got away. The last thing he saw was his master in a dark pit, lying unconscious, and then Meowth was crushed by a rock.

 **So guys, what did you think? Some reader privately messaged me to add a sequel to Pikachu's story and here is chapter 1. Sorry for the cliffhanger :P**

 **Was it bad? Was it good? Please tell me in the comments if you want me to continue and please read the first story in my profile.**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. The Past

"Huh?" A pair of eyes opened in the dark. Everything hurt. Dust was blowing everywhere. Sirens wailed in the distance. Meowth tried to stand up, but he was buried under a mountain of rocks. What had even happened?

Suddenly, he saw a shine of gold. Shinies! Using his claws, he demolished the rocks in seconds, and ran over to a soothe bell on the floor. It's ribbon was black silk, with a single red R as a logo. Then he remembered. His master. His home. His shelter. His sanctuary.

"No!" he wailed, clenching the last memory of his master. She had white hair...and a distinct smell of...roses? No, lavender? Wait...she had had a pendant made of...

No, the memories can't be gone! As he stood up, every memory started disappearing. Except the fact that there was a nice person who trained him to do bad things when she was ten. Then as she grew older she fought against what she worked for, the bad team dressed in black. Meowth had a headache. The rocks raining down on him must have hit his head. He closed his eyes and thought back. There was a yellow rodent who was his...friend? Enemy? He'll come back to that. Ok, then there was this fight...

Oh Arceus, the fight. Why hadn't he used a stronger attack? He was trained to be powerful and do KO's! He looked down at his claws, and tried to remember an attack. Nothing came up except fury swipes. Didn't he know feint? Or slash? Or at least pay day?

Closing his eyes and concentrating, he summoned all his power and tried to execute an attack. Nothing.

 _I'm broken. I trained my whole life to fight and I can't even remember a decent move! Wait...this is a dream. I will wake up and..._

"Look Jim, a survivor! How are you little feller?" A rescuer picked up Meowth and his soothe bell.

"Meowth"

"Oh little buddy, I am so sorry for being late. We excavated half of the ruins and found...pictures and an incubator. In fact, you can see them. Do you want to?"

"Meowth"

There were 3 picture frames. One had Meowth in it, standing behind a teenage girl. They were both smirking as they stood in front of a game corner. A teenage man had a hand on her shoulder, with a Meowth of his own.

The next had a wedding. The girl in her 30's was being married to a stocky man. Meowth sat on his shoulder while a Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle sat on hers. There was a signature with "Oaks Forever."

The last had a family portrait. Unknown people stood around the man at the wedding and Meowth's Master. There was also another man who looked like the man in the first picture. He smirked as the family portrait was taken. Meowth was seated in his master's lap, along with the baby boy. "Welcoming Gary Oak to the world, with his grandparents."

Meowth wiped away tears. The rescue men slowly put away the pictures and boom out an incubator. It was blue and had a cursive name tag on it. "Pichu's incubator."

Meowth didn't understand what that meant. He will meet Pichu later, as an enemy, not a friend. He will do bad things in life, as he had done with the woman, but will still have a heart underneath. Although he only remembers fury swipes, he will go on and live the life he tried to leave behind. He will fight the Oaks instead and even try to steal from them.

Meet the Meowth from Team Rocket.

 **Hey guys :)**

 **Meowth's story is complete. I'm thinking of making a trilogy with maybe Gary's Eevee? Message me for ideas and please leave a review. A follow doesn't hurt either XD**


End file.
